


For Peace and Happiness

by verus_janus (Methleigh)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/verus_janus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six-year-old Severus engages in School Crafts at his Muggle infant school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Peace and Happiness

Severus’ father didn’t like magic.

Severus’ mother didn’t like Christmas; it was for Muggles.

Severus chewed his thumb, considering with a small frown. The week before Christmas his second-year class did Crafts for Parents. His teacher explained Christmas was not just about receiving, but about others’ happiness, especially parents.

Maybe if he gave his mother her gift tonight she would accept it. It need not really be for Christmas. He could wait up to give his father his gift when he came in late on Christmas Eve. Tobias would like that; he too longed for real Christmas with a tree, stockings, a nice meal… It was no use dreaming. Severus stopped himself.

They made Wallets for Fathers with leather squares, laces, and pattern punches. He carefully decorated his with ‘Peace on Earth’ and a football. He knew it was a football, and so would his father. Severus could tell his mother it was the earth. She didn’t approve of football either. He secretly let magic flow into it. For Peace.

They made Trivets for Mothers from mosaic tile fragments glued to board squares. Instead of words Severus depicted his family: black haired with smiles and big noses. One face was much smaller; one had long hair; the third had short hair. He put a steaming cauldron above the smallest head, creating a diamond-shaped scene with a figure in each corner. Maybe she would like the cauldron, anyway. Severus could tell her he had put magic into her gift. For Happiness.


End file.
